Gordon Mitchell
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1978–1992, 1995–2000, 2004–2009, 2013– | first = November 13, 1978 | last = | family = Mitchell | alias = | birthname = Gordon Mitchell, Jr. | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Nelle Robinson (1988–1990) Hope Winters (1992–1996) Zakiah Ahmad (1996–1999) Phyllis Johnson (2000–) | romances = Zoe Grayson | father = Bill Mitchell | mother = Octavia Mitchell | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Gordy Mitchell (1968–1977) Clint Spencer (1998–1999) | stepmother = Patricia Winslow (2002–2004) | brothers = | sisters = Angela Mitchell | halfbrothers = Jeremy Mitchell | halfsisters = | sons = Nasir Mitchell | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Isaac Banks (2000–) | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = John Mitchell Abe Keating | grandmothers = Eleanor Mitchell Trudy Keating | nephews = Trey Mitchell Liam Hamilton | nieces = Raven Mitchell Ellie Hamilton | uncles = Johnny Mitchell Gordy Mitchell Ben Keating | aunts = Addie Newman Echo DiSavoy Dinah Love | cousins = Ginny Evans Rusty Evans Sandy Hathaway Nova DiSavoy Livvie Love Audrey Keating Sloane Keating Benjy Keating Tiffany Mitchell (adoptive) | relatives = }} Gordon William Mitchell II is a fictional character from the original series Generations of Jericho. Gordon is introduced as the son of Gordy Mitchell and his ex-wife Octavia Spears Mitchell in 1978. Gordon had been kidnapped in 1976 and his disappearance is the reason for Gordy and Tavie's divorce, in addition to Tavie's affair with brother-in-law Bill Mitchell. Gordon grows up hating Bill as he blames his uncle for his mother's breakdown. Gordon spends several years stashed away in boarding school as Gordy wants to shield him from Bill and Tavie's marriage. Despite the distant, Gordon grows quite fond of his little sister Angela. As a teen, Gordon befriends Sloane Thompson, the daughter of a drug addict with an abusive boyfriend and they fall in love. Gordon even takes Sloane in when she runs away from home. When Sloane is taken into foster care, Gordon convinces Gordy and Tavie to become her foster parents so they can be close and they eventually adopt her. Gordon is distraught when he learns that Bill is his biological father and he was conceived when Bill drunkenly raped his mother in 1971. Gordon and Sloane secretly begin dating which they keep secret fearing social services will take her Storylines 1978–1992 Gordon is introduced in the fall of 1978 as the son of Gordy Mitchell and his ex-wife Octavia Mitchell when he attends his little sister Angela's first birthday party. Gordon had been abducted nearly two years prior but he is quite confused to learn that his parents are no longer married and his mother has married his uncle Bill. The 10 year old Gordon struggles to grasp the idea of his mother marrying his uncle and his dad's new wife Lizzie. Despite that, Gordon loves his little sister Angie and is very protective of her. The observant Gordon often sees his mother staring at nothing and he believes she is daydreaming. At his birthday party in February 1979, Gordon interrupts one of Tavie's daydreams and she suddenly tries to drown him in a bucket of water. After a brief hospital stay, Gordon is released and Gordy sends him back to boarding school for his own safety. Gordon visits in the summer of 1979 and accidentally discovers his uncle Bill kissing Cassie Howard which leads to a fight between Gordy and Bill. Gordon leaves town again after Angie's birthday party is cancelled because she gets sick. Gordon continues regular visits on weekends and holidays until January 1984 when he discovers that Bill's infidelity is responsible for his mother's breakdown. 1995–2000 2004–2009 2013– References External links Category:1968 births Category:Mitchell family Category:Characters introduced in 1978